Kiryu Aragaki
Kiryu Aragaki is the young head technologist of the Neon City Council, agent of the R14 Dimension's NOIR group, and one of the main characters of the Diemensions series. Appearance Kiryu is a young Japanese male with navy blue eyes and coal black hair. His attire includes a grey hoodie, black baggy pants, and black checkered sneakers. During his part time status as a member of NOIR, he wears a black padded jacket over a white open-collared shirt, in addition to a similar version of his usual baggy pants but light grey in difference. Personality Kiryu is an enigmatic individual, lacking any intentions of sociality whatsoever. He dislikes any emotional terms of endearment, believing them to be a hindrance to human advancement of technology such as friends and family. He is not above working with others to achieve his goals however. History Childhood years Very little is known of Kiryu's past, only fragments revealed that he was born as the oldest of the 2 siblings of the Aragaki family. At some point, his sister gained prominence in modeling, causing their parents to raise their expectance significantly from him, one day frustrating him to the point of leaving home to find opportunities on his own in freedom. NOIR Arc Prologue Following his 18th birthday, Kiryu has since been accustomed to his new environment, having finally reach the right age to begin saving money in hopes to create enough revenue to support himself. It is also at this time he has somewhat stabilize his Codist abilities to the point of being able to shift his visions between standard and code at will, as well as manipulating code to create various blunt weaponry and minor logical editry. Kiryu also practices as a budding computer programmer, honing his skills in developing both his career and recently discovered anomalous abilities to logic manipulation within his world. His skills were superb to the point of winning a contest Votum had taken notice of, and taken Kiryu in as an intern. As an intern, it consisted of creating and updating programs to better interfaces within various Votum brand electronics. After 3 months of adjusting to his dual life, it was eventually interrupted by the egalitarian mercenary Skylar Welington entering his and Seth's life, having nowhere to go. Although Kiryu initially asked why they are allowing her to live in the house, despite her dreadful manners, he replied that she is a friend of Cherise, his lover, as well as comparing her to his own circumstances of living in the household. Her presence was proven to be impeding towards his work, as she regularly intrudes his privacy, claiming it out of boredom in her seemingly unemployed life. However, the intrusion has taken to a deeper turn as she had breached Votum Inc and into his office, demanding the password for the information bank to the central computers, with the threat of her blade to his throat. Although astonished by her sudden appearance, he contemplated whether to retaliate with his abilities, however, he reflected back to his lack of speed in manipulation of logic, as well as his previous underestimation of ordinary people. Without any other options, Kiryu was led by Skylar into the central computer room. After entering the needed credentials, Skylar took over the computers and skimmed over the information, with a blade towards Kiryu as he sat. However, as she searched the particulars, she seemingly found an information that caught her off-guard, allowing Kiryu to take advantage of the chance. He kicks her away as she sat on the wheelchair and was able to put a good distance between them for him to escape the room, with their struggles heard by the guards. Kiryu successfully evaded the rising situation before returning to his workplace. 3 days later, Seth had asked of Skylar's whereabouts, whereas Kiryu denied any knowledge of her current location. He was later assaulted by a random stranger however, only for Kiryu to incapacitate him in retaliation. His victory was short-lived as he was suddenly hit at the back of the head, blacking out. Upon awakening, Kiryu finds himself in a white room, with no sight of an exit. A voice announced that he is in questioning in regards to Skylar's disappearance, and refusal will be met with an electric shock from the floor. Unsurprisingly, Kiryu accepts. Remembering certain tactics from mystery mangas he has read during his childhood, Kiryu was able to utilize them to stall the captor long enough to utilize his Code Environment Manipulation to disable the electric floor, as well as sneak through the guards to find the exit. Upon exiting, he was confronted by a man named Rajin, his captor and a member of NOIR, and one of their headquarters they both currently stand on. Person negotiates with Kiryu, with knowledge of his connection to Skylar and her disappearance, as well as his unusual ability, to recruit him in freeing her. Although reluctant at first, Kiryu concedes to joining when threatened with a hidden sniper. Although Kiryu knew the hidden sniper's position, he was in no position to stop them, due to his limitations to his Ability. Hidden Floor Arc Although initially upset of being held captive with NOIR, Kiryu finds the motivation needed by initiating a rescue operation for Skylar, seeing that she is the closest person Kiryu has been with to have ties to NOIR. Kiryu then carefully calculates his plan behind Votum's back obtaining their map plans and passcode locks through his Codist ability. With a tech division branch of Votum, one would assume the building would not have any holding cells and take intruders to the police, however, having heard of Rajin's claim of Votum's hidden corruption, Kiryu decides to find floor plans to the building, and security reports from the server's data banks to apply both possibilities into consideration. Interestingly, Votum has indeed captured Skylar and taken her down to a holding cell floor for weaponry experimentation, requiring security keys. Kiryu sees this as an opportunity to recreate more complex coding in stealth, as these security keys carry vast amounts of information within their computer chips. However, knowing his own limitations during his time in the NOIR headquarters, Kiryu decides to create an app to store these vast amounts of information to be used later, leading to the prototype of the Code Bank. Although it requires dividing his attention to seeing the code and inputting it within the Code Bank, Kiryu was successful in copying the security key codes through watching them during their lunchtime. With the security keys replicated, Kiryu has access to the hidden floor. However, not without preparation of various codes of objects and tools stored within his phone for quick access. After hacking into the security camera within the elevator, he descends down to the hidden floor with the replicated security keys. Abilities Codist Level 1 - Sight Kiryu is gifted with a natural ability to see the "logical code" of his world, albeit given the right amount of frequency. The code is typically seen as a jumbled amount of information scattered across the area of sight. Level 2 - Manipulation An unusual ability, even among other codists, Kiryu is able to manipulate the "logical code" into his own whim, ranging from creating weapons out of nothing, remotely accessing information on a computer, and eroding objects to his advantage. His exact limits are unknown, but due to his inexperience and amount of stress when utilizing this unique ability, it is dependent on the amount of code he processes.Category:Characters